


And Then There Were Four

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But He Gets Better, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Platonic Relationships, Plot is a flimsy platform for the whump, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Sexual Harassment, Team as Family, Teamwork, Torture, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Violence, Weaponizing Children, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An excuse for me to hurt characters and then make them comfort each other.Someone needs some easily manipulable children in a team of four. Karasuno Volleyball Club's first years fit the bill. Hinata Shouyou's athleticism and lack of self-preservation. Kageyama Tobio's precision and spatial awareness. Yamaguchi Tadashi's social finesse and unassuming influence. Tsukishima Kei's brilliance and concentration. All four children adjusted to a team dynamic, all four children perfect on paper.No one bothered to consider that Tsukishima would try to manipulate them right back.Sporadic updates.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	And Then There Were Four

Ukai stepped out of his car and slammed the door. The early morning air stung his cheeks and throat as a puff of fog escaped his lips. It was two in the morning and he was at Karasuno’s gym, keys in hand. If someone were to ask him what he was doing, Ukai would explain that he couldn’t sleep and thought he might as well help Takeda with extensive paperwork for their upcoming tournament. Having pushed aside the reason extra paperwork was necessary, it sounded like a perfectly innocent and reasonable explanation. 

Ukai knew better.

He wasn’t in any shape to work. He had barely slept in months, between worrying over the first-years and worrying over the remaining upperclassmen and managers, who were scared out of their minds and lost without their remarkable kouhai. 

It had been four months since all four of Karasuno Volleyball Club’s first-years had been reported missing, by Ukai of all people. He hadn’t even realized that not a single one of his first years had stable parents. Hinata’s family was overseas and was sustained by e-checks and video conferences with them. Kageyama’s legal guardian was his sister, his grandfather having passed away a little over a year ago and his parents having passed away much earlier than that. Tsukishima was an emancipated minor who roomed with Akiteru when he was home from college. And Yamaguchi’s parents simply _hadn’t noticed_. If Ukai ever saw these kids again, he’d have to have a long chat with CSS about their home lives. 

When. _When_ Ukai saw them again.

After four months, it was getting hard to keep the faith.

The real reason Ukai was at Karasuno’s gym at two in the morning was sad, pathetic, and less-than healthy. Ukai comforted himself by reminding himself that the kids were doing similar things. He had caught Daichi pretending to talk to Tsukishima and Kageyama about teamwork. Sugawara had accidentally tried talking to Yamaguchi on the bench during practice matches. Noya and Tanaka had zealously planned heaps of shenanigans for when they got Hinata back, to the point where it felt like the blocker was apart of the conversation. 

No, there was nothing unusual about Ukai wanting to go to the gym to try and remember what it was like when the first-years were practicing on the court. He shoved his hands in his pockets and grumbled something derogatory about winter as he walked from the street to the gymnasium.

He noticed the sounds first. Balls ricocheting off of walls and arms, suede slapping against skin and polished wood. Rubber soles squeaking against the ground...Maybe this _was_ unhealthy. He wanted to remember them so bad that he was hallucinating.

But then he registered the open door. It was cracked open just an inch. The lights were still off. Ukai frowned. What the hell was going on? He strode forward and very gently eased the door back enough to peek inside. It was dark, but he could still hear the volleyball move, feel the thundering footsteps–

A flash of orange streaked from left to right.

_He could see Hinata Shouyou on the court._


End file.
